Existing flexible apparatus mainly includes: a Flexible Organic Light Emitting Diode (FOLED) display apparatus, a Flexible Electrophoretic Display (FEPD) display apparatus or a Flexible Liquid Crystal Display (FLCD) display apparatus.
A flexible display panel is a main component of the flexible display apparatus. With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural schematic diagram of a conventional flexible display panel. The flexible display panel includes: a plurality of sub pixels 01 and a plurality of signal lines. The plurality of signal lines includes gate lines 02 and data lines 03, which are arranged in an intersecting mode, and each sub pixel 01 is positioned in a region surrounded by the gate line 02 and the data line 03 which are arranged in the intersecting mode.
Generally, the flexible display panel can be folded along a direction where a long edge of the flexible display panel is positioned and/or a direction where a short edge of the flexible display panel is positioned, but if an amplitude of folding the flexible display panel is relatively large, a stress applied to the signal line is relatively high and the signal line is easy to break so as to cause line disconnection defect of the flexible display panel.